


Filing

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladio checks in with the gatekeeper.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Filing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s weird to enter Ignis’ office in the Citadel, because as nice as it is and as often as Ignis is there, Gladiolus rarely visits him in an official setting. Their whole lives are entangled officially, but they’re also close enough friends that Gladiolus sees Ignis more in his off hours than he does in the line of duty. Usually, he just waits for the weekend when they’ll inevitably hang out, or maybe when they cross paths outside the training room, or even at Noctis’ apartment. But every once in a while, their jobs intersect, and Gladiolus knows he needs to go through official channels. 

He checks from the doorway, “Do you have a minute?” even though Ignis always makes time for him. Ignis glances up from a mess of paper work, looking mildly surprised, and nods. Gladiolus shuts the door again and strolls forward into the one generic armchair that sits in front of Ignis’ oak desk.

Relatively speaking, the office is fairly small. Ignis isn’t royalty, and he’s not even ‘high-born’ like Gladiolus, but he is something of Noctis’ secretary, and he processes council reports more thoroughly than anyone else. The place is well kept and well decorated. Ignis looks right at home in it. He straightens his thin glasses and asks, “How can I help you?”

Gladiolus shifts in his seat. There’s no real way to put it well—he just has to come out and say it. Instead, he meanders, “So... Noct didn’t want to do this, but I know it’s important we follow protocol. Better to do things the right way then get caught down the line and get my ass fired, right?”

Ignis frowns but slowly agrees, “Right.” He already knows that Gladiolus has crossed the professional line. But he did that right, too—he reported it to the Citadel; his relationship with his prince is on record. Neither of their fathers was particularly happy about it at first, but it’s been several months now, and they’re doing well enough. Or as well as they can be under the circumstances, at least.

Gladiolus rolls his shoulders to get out a kink and explains, “You probably know this, but we’ve been taking it slow...” Ignis nods. He’s been on several of their dates, first as a chaperone and then as a weirdly welcome third-wheel. But he doesn’t go to the severely _romantic_ ones anymore, now that they’ve been together long enough to warrant being chaperone-free. Romantic is all Gladiolus has been able to hope for thus far. “But it’s been awhile now, and... I’d like to... y’know. Step it up a notch.”

Ignis lifts one sharp brow. He ventures, “I suppose you don’t just mean kissing with tongue?”

Gladiolus can feel his cheeks heating up. They’ve already been doing that, but only when they’re sure they’re somewhere private. Having his tongue in Noctis’ mouth is a _must_ , but it’s still not _enough_ , because Gladiolus can’t stop thinking about putting his tongue other places. He can only imagine that Noctis’ creamy thighs will taste as good as his neck. Gladiolus clears his throat and admits, “I want to go all the way, Iggy. But I know we need royal approval for that.”

Ignis stares and fidgets uncomfortably. Gladiolus doesn’t blame him. After a tense few seconds, Ignis glances down, pulling open one of the draws in the side of his desk. He fishes out a stack of papers that he drops onto the polished surface. He adds a pen on top and pushes them forward. 

“You’ll need to sign these.”

Gladiolus blinks. He figured there’d be a form. _A_ form. Not a whole booklet. His nose wrinkles up. For the sake of finally getting at Noctis’ tight ass, he’s willing to do it, but he doesn’t want to. He tries, “Can you summarize them for me?”

Ignis lets out a troubled sigh. His fingers clasp together, hands folding atop his desk. He pointedly looks down, not meeting Gladiolus’ eyes. He explains, “In short, you will need to be careful. Most of it is rather obvious, and I would hope you would have the good sense to do so anyway.”

“For example...?” Gladiolus starts, hoping Ignis will finish. He doesn’t want to take any chances and get caught in, then promptly banned from, the royal bed.

Ignis’ frown tightens. “For example, you must _always_ use protection. In the case of... anal... insertion... you are also expected to use an appropriate amount of lubrication. You must be gentle. As his shield, you may be permitted to be rough in the training yard, but drawing blood from your prince in the bedroom would be considered treason.”

Even though Gladiolus would _never_ hurt Noctis, he still mutters, “Yeesh.” _Treason_ seems a bit much for just being a little too rough in the sheets—it’s not like Noctis couldn’t handle it and they don’t have potions everywhere. “Maybe I’ll just bottom every time just to be safe.”

Ignis makes no comment. Hopefully that means there are no official rules for sexual positions. Ignis does continue, “You must take care not to overexert Noct. He may be largely shielded now by his father’s presence, but he still feels the drain of the crystal to some extent, and his sexual activities should never supersede that. There will also be many times where he is expected to be at the Citadel early in the morning, and on those nights, you are not to disturb his rest in any way.”

He couldn’t anyway. Once Noctis falls asleep, he’s dead to the world—sex is going to have to happen long before he starts yawning. Gladiolus nods his agreement, though it does suck to know he’s never allowed to be too intense when half of his fantasies involve pounding mercilessly into his prince to the point where Noctis passes out from coming so hard.

Ignis carries on, “You are forbidden from sexual conduct in inappropriate places, namely, anywhere public. You are never to brag about or share any details of Noctis’ body or skill in the bedroom. You will be banned, in particular, from speaking to the media regarding anything at all involving Noctis’ physical form or the way he uses it. You are forbidden from taking photographs or filming Noctis in the lead up to, during, or after sexual excursions. You cannot—”

“Okay, okay,” Gladiolus cuts in. He wasn’t going to do any of that anyway. At least, not the media stuff. He _might_ have _slightly_ bragged to a few people about banging the hottest bachelor in Insomnia, but he hadn’t planned on stating who. He’s willing to keep it to himself for the sake of continual banging. He grunts, “I get it,” and picks up the pen. Ignis flips through the papers and points to the line he has to sign on.

Gladiolus does it. He caps the pen and slides the papers back. Ignis places a hand atop the stack.

He looks at Gladiolus and blankly adds, “Finally, if you ever hurt him...”

“I know, Specs. You’ll tear me limb from limb.”

Ignis curtly nods. “Exactly.” Then he deposits the signed forms back in his desk and tells Gladiolus, “Enjoy.”


End file.
